Gakupo's new toy
by 101Tabby Cat101
Summary: Gakupo loves toys and Len works in a toy store. Len passes out and Gakupo buys him! Now he owns the blonde and keeps him in his basement! YOAI, LEMON! (One shot)


Gakupo POV  
I love toys, it's a secret though. People think I'm a tough samurai, but my secret love of toys is unknown. I was so excited when little Len told me he'd gotten a job in a toy shop. I was on my way to 'visit' him as excuse to browse the new toys. I saw him working the doll isle, he was sticking price tags on the large dolls that stood 1.5 m tall, Len looked like he could be one he was so small cute and perfect. As well as toys I have a secret love for little Len, he's so cute and small. "Hey Len,"  
"Oh hey Gakupo,"  
"Wow, you look tired,"  
"I am, this going to kill me, luckily I'm off work for the long weekend,"  
"Really, wanna come over?" I asked hoping he would accept.  
"I didn't think there was a football game on this week end,"  
"There isn't, I thought it'd be fun just to hang out,"  
"Oh, sure," I felt like jumping for joy. "I feel a bit fa-" and then Len fainted dropping the price tags on himself. I brushed the tags off him, but one was stuck and wouldn't come off so I just picked him up and started to take him back to my house so he could rest.  
"Hey! You gonna pay for that?" A shop assistant yelled at me, motioning to the sleeping boy in my arms, obviously mistaking him for a doll.  
"Oh, he's not-" I suddenly thought of something, if I bought him, he would be my new little toy."ready yet, I need to grab some outfits and accessories then I'll pay," I lied. I grabbed some stuff to look convincing and paid for it all.

Len POV  
I fluttered my eyes open and took in my unfamiliar surroundings, I saw a purple and pink room filled with dolls and teddies, it was so frilly and girly, it looked like rainbow unicorns had thrown up in here. I tried to move but I realised that I was chained onto a chair. I looked down and realised I was wearing a really cute boys sailor suit.

Gakupo POV  
I thought Len would have woken up by now so I ran to my bedroom and unlocked my wardrobe, I then crawled into the basement and opened the vault and the walked into my toy room.

Third POV  
Len saw Gakupo walk into the room and re-lock the door."Gakupo! Help! Someone's holding me captive!"  
"That would be me and its not captive because, one, you said you could come over and two, this receipt says that you belong to me," Gakupo smirked.  
"Wait wah?" Len stuttered.  
"You are mine!" Gakupo then unchained the squirming boy and pinned him down on the bed. Using his strength he easily held down the boy as he slowly stripped him despite Len's resistance he continued till the blonde was completely naked except for his under-wear. Gakupo then stood up and undid his bath robe revealing his completely naked body. Len tried running away, but Gakupo caught him and pinned him to the bed. "It's more fun when you fight back,"  
"Please, don't," Len squirmed. Gakupo chained Len to bed and hooked a finger in the boys boxers, slowly pulling them down before ripping them off. Gakupo forcibly kissed the boy roughly, caressing his delicate body. He took his middle finger and sucked it while pinching the boys nipple. He then took his finger and shoved it up the boys anus. "Ow!" Len screamed in pain, begging the man to stop. Gakupo started sucking the boy nipples, ignoring Len's pointless thrashing. He poked another finger up the boys anus, he pushed until he hit the prostate. Len squeaked in pleasure, he was tired and had stopped thrashing.  
"That's it little doll," Gakupo teased. Gakupo then took his fingers out of the boy and slipped of a banana flavoured condom. He shoved his fully erect member in Len's mouth and started rubbing Len's dick. Len whimpered in pleasure as his dick tingled. Gakupo took his member out of his mouth and shoved it up Len's cute little ass. Len screamed in agony, when Gakupo hit his prostate he was overcome with pleasure."Scream, every time you scream my name I will fuck you harder," he yelled. Len was screaming his name involuntarily and felt the condom rupture up his ass before Gakupo spilled his seed into him. Gakupo took his dick out and lapped up the salty juices dripping from the blonde's anus. "Did you like it my little doll?" With that he locked Len in an over sized doll house, still naked. "I'll be seeing you soon enough, my little sex toy..." And he left.


End file.
